Wings
by KaylaFilyaw
Summary: When a 19 year old Kayla begins spending a lot of time with Jared she realizes something strangely familiar about him. Her dreams guide her and give hints to her reality but will Kayla be able to comprehend that Dreams are almost Identical to her Reality?


Something about this dream. Its so real. I could feel it. Whatever it was felt like satin. Sitting up I looked around my apartment.

Nothing.

I'm all alone. Have been for sometime. Life here in Grayland is hard. My bills come everyday and I have to work two jobs just to make it. Plus on top of that my landlord isnt the best person in the world to deal with. . Just saying his name sends chills down my back. Basically hes owns all the apartments from mine all the way down to 206. So seeing how I live in apartment 14 he owned alot of them.

Life for me has been full of ups and downs but I try and remember what my mother told me when I was younger.

"You gotta work through the challenges of life, that's the only way to get better at it"

Yea im working at them but everything seems like its just getting harder on me lately.

As for my apartment. It's shabby. Theres two pieces of wood over the only to windows because is too lazy to fix them. The walls are a pukey green color it's the only thing I can afford on my paycheck that's about $276.10 each month.. Not enough for nothing. But luckily my parents help me, sending me money when I need it. Im tired of it though. Im tired of having to depend on them hoping that maybe between a prayer or something that I can make it through a day or two.

My dreams though. Now those are what I look forward to. Something about them are so real. It's like living in reality but the only time im truly happy is when im sleeping because someones there. I can never explain who or what he is. I wish I could sleep forever though. His lips, His touch, His piercing green eyes.

Enough of that though. My names Kayla. Im 19 and living on my own in west Washington in a little town called Greyland. Yea. I know what a great name for a city. It rains, but I think the only thing I really don't like about Grayland is that its cold. My lifes cold as it is. I don't need anymore.

"Heellllooooo Pickkkk up the phoneeeee, pick up the phoneee it'd be Miranda"

Ugh. I thought I had changed her ringtone. Guess not. That though on the other end of my cell phone is my best friend since 7th grade.

"Yes Miranda, What has you annoying me today?" I say jokingly.

" Nothing I was just wondering if you would like to have a girls night out tonight? You havent been out in forever! It wouldn't kill you to come hang with your best friend. Pleaasssseeee… Don't you refuse me! Ill just keep calling you Kay. You know I will."

Listening to her drag the word please out like that got to me. Because for one she was right I havent been out in forever and two if I didn't go shed just keep calling back and Id have to shut my phone off and even if I did shed actually probably come over just to see why I hadn't answered yet. The things I do for her.

" Alright fine. Ill go. I have 5$ I can play with"

"5 bucks? Don't worry about it. Ill pay for it. Besides you deserve it for helping me move into my house, be there around say ummmm 8:30 k?"

_Damn_.

I thought, I really wish she would have said later. I was supposed to go meet Jared at 8:00 and have dinner. Now there was no way we could do that and actually have a nice conversation.

" Miranda, I -"

"K love ya See then, bye" She said interrupting me mid-string and hung up.

I sighed. Theres no way I could have called back and told her _No Miranda I can't go because im going to see this really hot guy tonight and have dinner with him at his place._

If I told her that all hell would break loose! _She'd be all like your going to have sex with him! I know it. Get it girl. Jareds a cutie and blah blah blah. _Just im really not into any of that and that fact that I think hes cutes an oddity to me. Relationships and I don't really see eye to eye. Something always happens and they end it with me or I with them over something completely stupid. Jared though I work with him so it would be odd dating him. I have to keep it on a proffesional level. I was actually going over to his house to talk about the paperwork I do for "Elaine's Antiques". Which is my second job. I work out there monthly salaries and help his Aunt run the business. Elaine was Jareds mother. She passed away three years ago, he doesn't speak of her much.

I have to go see Jared tonight. Jared's paycheck is what were discussing. Hes curious as to how we divvy everything up. Which I don't understand why I have to show him. You would think that his Aunt Elly told him all this but I guess not.

Walking to my closet I open the doors to the horrid mess that lies on my floor. Ignoring all the things that has fallen out of it over night I look for something to wear to go meet Jared in.

Now im not the most fashionable person in the world so I decided just to go with skinny leg jeans and a grey sweater with a yellow tank top underneath for a little color.

"I was a heavy heart to carry my feet dragged across the ground and he dragged me to the river where he slowly let me drown" I smiled walking over to my phone hearing Jared's ringtone. Instinctively I picked the phone up answering it all prim and proper.

" Hello ?"

" Well Well hey Kay its Jer" Ahh. He drives me crazy. I smile as I hear my nickname.

"Hey Jer whatcha need?"

"Your still coming over? I need to go over a couple of things with you cause Aunt Elly's busy and cant help me right now" Ugh! No no. Don't say no Kayla. No matter how bad I wanted to go I had made plans with Miranda and I didn't want to break them. But I lied.

"Yea…of Course. I have everything together. Ill be over in a few to give us some more time if you don't have anything to do. I don't wanna intrude on anything."

"Funny. But yea you can come over I was just sitting here doing some work for…uh.. Yea ill see you in a little bit. Bye Kayla" He hung up.

There goes my question light. It goes on every time I talk to him. Sometimes hell start saying something and never finish the sentence. Ugh! That aggravates me. Its like he cant trust me. Guys…

Slipping into my snow boots I grab my keys and a pen writing on a piece of scratch paper that I wont be able to go because of work related things, Walking out I stick it in the door hoping she'll see it when she comes over.

Walking out I almost slip. Go figure.

Getting safely into my truck I crank it up waiting so itll warm up a little. I cant wait t go back to sleep tonight. Just so this chaos will finally end. Driving down the road I flip the radio on and Listen as "Possibilities" play by Lykke Li. I laugh to myself knowing that in this exact moment I could watch an entire Twilight Saga: New Moon scene in my head. That was freedom for me. Just to sit down and read those books and feel the emotions from the words. That was real. Not what life is now. Which is pretty bleak for me if you ask. It's a nice series of books though. I can actually relate to Bella Swan. Shes like me. Plain. Ha!

Pulling around to Grove estates I make my way to Calson Hill. Jareds own piece of land. No telling what this meeting would hold, I turn the engine off opening the door to smell the fresh crisp winter air.


End file.
